


Crumble

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was crumbling around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumble

**Author's Note:**

> I left this vague enough that the reader can imagine what the characters are.

She felt as though everything was crumbling from around her. Her parents, her wonderful parents were gone; her friends had scattered as she raced away from the threat, away and into her. The water reached her knees as she called for the one that held her heart. Time passed agonizingly slow as she waited with baited breath; terrified that the larger female had already been taken from her.

Her fears were quickly put to rest as the green tinted water was breached as a head of green tassels rose up. She ran further into the water, into a domain that belonged to others, to swim up to her love. Before she could attempt an embrace, her love motioned her to follow with a quick turn and powerful strokes that lead them across the large lake, across to where mountains rose high into the sky and no visible path from around the lakes edge.

They breached the other side, her love helping her up onto the step side with a push. Gazing toward the opposite end from which she came, she almost collapsed, leaning heavily against her loves from instead, as the weight of what transpired and the safety the distance brought her slammed home.

It would take a while before everything would be returned, and yet things would be different with her taking the mantle upon her parents’ demise.

Everything had crumbled so quickly but she was determined to return the glory with her love by her side.


End file.
